


Gay对女人真的不行

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	Gay对女人真的不行

Gay对女人真的不行  
预警  
1.cp：周三、囧一，一句话一囧+一点点马东不带tag了。  
2.金道英、徐英浩性转  
3.非常规单性转，雷了……雷了就骂我吧【x  
=========================================  
金道英早上在一阵剧痛中醒来。  
他一边痛苦的揉着肚子，一边从卧室的地板上爬起来，郑在玹个傻逼……睡相不好归不好，但是这一脚踹的也他妈的太狠了吧？活生生给他从床上踹下来了好吗？  
“郑在玹你他妈的……”  
？  
啥动静，房间里怎么有女的？  
金道英一下被奇怪的女声吓清醒了，抬头一看，郑在玹裹着小被子在床上瑟瑟发抖，嘴里念念有词，“道英哥我真的没出轨这女的不知道为什么出现在我床上我真的没劈腿……”  
“郑在玹你干嘛呢！”  
……  
又是那个女声！！！  
金道英环顾了一下四周，试图寻找郑在玹口中那个所谓的“女的”，但房间里除了他和郑在玹以外并没有其他人，排除一切不可能，那么难道……金道英咬牙掀开了自己的睡裤。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊救命啊我兄弟去哪了！！！！！！！！！  
这下金道英也没心思管什么郑在玹了，拔腿冲进卫生间。  
这张脸，这张脸怎么看都是老子自己的脸，但是怎么看都是个女人啊！！！！！！！！！！  
还有为什么♂没了却长了胸啊！！！！！！！！！！

郑在玹非常崩溃。  
一觉醒来，可爱的小男友没了，更正一下，虽然可爱但不让说可爱的年上男友没了，变成一女的躺在身边，吓得郑在玹条件反射的一脚把这个陌生女人踢下了床。  
结果看起来好像是自己的男朋友变成女人了。  
啊原来是这样……个屁啦！这种超现实的事发生在自己身边怎么可能那么好接受！话说回来除了脸很像以外根本就没有什么可以确定这个人是金道英的证据啊！  
趁那个女版金道英冲进卫生间验货的期间，郑在玹哭着给金东炫打了电话，“东炫哥，有急事，你能现在来我们宿舍一趟吗，跟道英有关。”

长着金道英脸的陌生女人穿着金道英的睡衣，沉默的坐在宿舍沙发上，最近没什么行程，宿舍里除了泰一哥和英浩哥都回家了，昨晚郑在玹和金道英跑去梦队的宿舍跟弟弟们熬夜打了游戏，起的太晚了，目前宿舍里只剩他们两个人。  
东炫哥，你什么时候来啊，和一个穿着我男朋友睡衣，顶着我男朋友的脸，甚至no bra的女人共处一室真是太折磨我这个gay了呜呜呜呜，明明是自己的男朋友，这看也不是不看也不是，甚至说句话都有心理负担，真的好尴尬。  
话说回来就算想让她好好穿衣服，这么一个男生宿舍哪有那种东西啊！！！

不过东炫哥还没等来，倒是一早起来去超市采购的文泰一和徐英浩回宿舍了，郑在玹一脸激动的冲上去迎接，结果文泰一进来了，电光火石之间，郑在玹信口胡诌了一个谎话，“啊，这个是……道英哥的表妹，金，金道妍，呵呵。”  
没想到文泰一一脸惊喜，“啊，道英也变成女孩子啦？”  
金道英仿佛抓住了救命稻草，“什么叫也？还有谁也变成女的了？”  
文泰一和郑在玹对于女版金道英……姑且就叫她金道妍吧，文泰一对金道妍的反应完全不同，一下子扑上去把她抱了个满怀，“啊，可爱，变成女孩子的道英真是太可爱了，”说这还把“金道妍”整个从沙发上公主抱起来转了个圈，然后认真的发出了质疑，“这到底是什么魔法，为什么性别变了连质量守恒定律都不遵守啊。”  
旁边的徐英浩走过来淡定的捏了一把金道妍的胸，“等一下啊，我把上次我穿的那个内衣找来给你穿，虽然尺寸有点差别，但是总比没得穿好。”  
郑在玹想象不出来，“这么说英浩哥也变成过女人？”  
文泰一点点头，“是哦，英浩变成女孩子以后特别可爱，不过个子还是很高，比我还高。”  
“……”  
徐英浩拿着一件薄薄的蕾丝内衣出来了，金道妍忍不住吐槽，“你为什么会有这种东西？”  
文泰一解释道，“当时英浩变成女孩之后不知道该怎么办，就问了我妹妹，她帮忙买来的。”  
徐英浩好心的劝说道，“穿上吧，不然动起来胸甩的很疼的。”  
“……”金道妍不知道该从何槽起，于是接过那件小小的布料，准备换上，结果引得郑在玹一阵怪叫。  
郑在玹捂着眼睛从沙发上弹开，“你这女人有没有点廉耻心啊！当着这么男的脱衣服。”  
金道妍一口气没上来，“老子是男的好吗！！！是你男朋友！！！”  
“但你现在的身体是女的啊！！！我看除了我男朋友以外的裸体都有心理负担不行吗！！！”柔弱的基佬郑在玹捂着眼睛蹲在客厅墙角，“所以这到底是怎么回事啊，道英哥啥时候才能变回去啊！”  
文泰一想了想，“你们昨天有见过东赫吗？”  
“见过，怎么了？”  
“吃过他给的东西？”  
“……应该吧，他们宿舍不就他和渽民喜欢做饭吗。”  
“那多半是一种东西……其实马克也中过招。”  
金道妍咬牙切齿的穿好内衣，期间徐英浩还好心的帮她调整了一下，“李东赫这熊孩子死定了！！！”  
郑在玹倒是有点好奇，“他搞这种东西干嘛啊？”  
文泰一莫名其妙的露出一点不好意思的表情，“你知道的，敏亨不是纯top吗。”  
“所以？”  
“所以他就对变成女孩子的敏亨……”  
“……”金道妍崩溃道，“李东赫这还是人吗？？？”  
“嗯……其实我也……”  
“你也？”  
徐英浩笑眯眯的搂住文泰一，“泰一哥，很厉♂害哦。”  
郑在玹也崩溃了，“你们不都是gay吗？为什么还能这么玩啊？”  
文泰一挠挠头，“也不是啊……我跟英浩在一起之前挺直的呢。”  
“我不行啊！我纯种的gay啊！对女人根本不行的那种！为什么要这样折磨我QAQ”  
“啊，没事的，这玩意一天就会恢复了。”  
郑在玹突然噗的一声笑出来，“道……道英，你走两步试试。”  
金道妍站起来走了两步，“怎么了？”  
徐英浩和郑在玹一起笑倒在沙发上，“这走路姿势，大将之风啊。”  
文泰一忍着笑意，“道英这个姿势跟敏亨一模一样，但是英浩当时学女孩走路学的可好了，跟走T台似的，回头率特别高。”

说话期间金东炫也来了，听说金道英有急事，金东炫下了车一路小跑来了宿舍，结果一进门看见郑在玹和一个长得很像道英的女孩子纠缠不清，差点一拳就砸郑在玹脸上，还好被徐英浩拦住了。  
“你把我叫来就为了这种事？！”  
“哥，你在想什么啊！”  
长得像自己弟弟的女孩子娇滴滴的来了一句“hiong”，这事还是挺冲击的，金东炫有点迷茫的看了看这个姑娘，越看越觉得和道英长得也太像了。  
“难道不是……郑在玹这个渣男，找了个长得很像道英的女孩，始乱终弃……？”  
“QAQ东炫哥你怎么会这么想我！！！”  
“呃……这个场景看起来就……是这样啊？”  
“不是，是这样的……道英哥今天早上醒来，变成女孩子了，不过刚才英浩哥说这个一天就可以结束。”  
“……”  
文泰一和徐英浩合伙跟金东炫解释了半天，他才终于搞清了现在的情况，“那怎么办呢，就这样等着道英明天变回去吗？”  
徐英浩兴致勃勃的提议，“道英不想试试出去玩吗，现在出去不会被人发现哦。”  
“有没有可能在外面变回去啊……”  
“应该不会吧……之前两次都是到晚上才变回去的。”  
“还是算了吧，道妍姐走路姿势也太好笑了……”  
“郑在玹，你是想死了吧？”金道妍找出口罩帽子和运动服，“算了，我去一趟敏亨他们宿舍，李东赫今天死定了。”

第二天早晨。  
金道英在一阵窒息中醒来，“李东淑”正掐着他的脖子把他摇醒。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈李东赫这就是现世报啊！！！”  
-END-


End file.
